Stay with me
by MishaIsMyAngel
Summary: A Destiel fic based on the movie "The Notebook". There are original elements that I've added/will add in the coming chapters. I obviously don't own neither the movie nor anything connected to it. I only wrote this fic, which i do own. Please review if you want to, it means a lot to me when you guys like my writing. Next update scheduled to be on: Friday, the 25th of October 2012.


"Come on, it's time for your afternoon nap."- the nurse said from across the room, interrupting the two old men who were just about to start reading a new book. The one who was going to read smiled to the other man and politely nodded to the nurse, and she responded with a soft smile that seemed genuine enough.

"I'll be right here when you get back."- he whispered to the other man and watched him leave towards the hallway with bedrooms on either side, taking a deep breath and going through the pages of the book, getting ready to read it to his friend when he comes back.

….

"Okay, where do you wanna start from?"- the man asked his friend when he came back from the nap, a couple of hours after their last encounter.

"The beginning."- the other man answered and sat down across the table from his friend, looking out the window dreamily and getting ready to hear the story he was more than a little bit interested in hearing.

"At the beginning, huh? Okay then, here goes…"- he began reading, knowing that the other man was as focused as his mental health would allow him to be.

This is where our story begins.

~x~

_It was a warm June evening, the town fair was at full blast throughout the whole week. The shining lights and food stands, the ferris wheel turning and making a more than romantic place for all the couples who had shown up. It was all but magical to witness. _

_Dean Winchester, a local kid, no older than seventeen, was eyeing the ladies walking past and talking with his best friend about their plans for the next day. They had planned to work at the mill, maybe get a couple of hours in and raise enough money for a few decent meals that week. _

"_Hey, Benny…"- he said after a while of silence between the two. Benny, his friend, was busy looking around for his girlfriend, and wasn't paying much attention to Dean. He hit Benny with his elbow and the guy looked at him with frustration._

"_What?"- he asked, still looking around,-"I can't see Meg anywhere."_

"_She'll show up, man. Don't worry 'bout it."- Dean said surely, looking around himself. The crowd of people wasn't making it any easier to spot Benny's girlfriend, but he didn't worry about it. _

"_There she is!"- Benny smiled and hurried to kiss Meg, Dean smiled when he saw them like that, juts hugging each other and loving one another all the same. He never had that with any woman, girl, before. It was kind of depressing after a while, knowing you'd probably never feel love for someone, but he didn't let that stop him from having fun, maybe a few causal relationships he'd throw away after a few days. He'd feel sorry for the girls, though. He wasn't a bad guy, it just wasn't his thing- getting crazy over someone. It never was. Probably never will be, he thought. _

_Benny and Meg walked over to him, and Dean noticed a guy walking behind them. He took a step forward and Dean could now see his face and body clearly. He had messy black hair, but it framed his expressed cheekbones and jaw-line nicely, and Dean noticed his strange outfit choice- black pants, a white shirt and navy-blue tie, and the weirdest was the beige trench coat stretching all the way down to his knees. He looked nice though, maybe a little too fancy for Dean, but he was interesting for some reason even he couldn't understand. _

"_Hey there."- he smiled and extended his hand to shake the other guy's. He took it and Dean noticed that he had a very firm grip, unexpectedly.- "I'm Dean."_

"_Castiel Novak."- the guy said. He sounded like one of those rich kids that would always come to town for the summer, and they'd go back to big cities for the rest of the year. He didn't look like one, nor was he stuck up like Dean had expected him to be a moment before when he approached with Benny and Meg. Dean noticed that Castiel was smiling; not with his lips, though, but his eyes. They just lit up when he talked, and it made him look more attractive. _

"_Castiel, huh? That's a weird name."- he laughed, and Benny and Meg smiled at the comment. _

"_I was named after an angel."- Castiel said quietly, looking straight into Dean's eyes. _

"_An angel?"- Dean asked, and he saw Meg's eye roll when she guessed what his next sentence was going to be, but ignored it and went on with his ready pick-up line. –"Well you sure look like one."_

"_Okay, okay, we get it."- Meg said with a face,-"Really Dean, you never fail to disgust me with your clichés."_

"_My girl likes it when I just talk normally."- Benny whispered and the two of them laughed. She really wasn't all that into romance and dating, their first date was the day they did it for the first time. She liked to be up-front about those things… And Benny didn't mind getting into her pants, nor does he mind doing that on a daily basis. _

"_Come on, Ben. Lets go dance!"- she giggled and they walked away from Dean and Castiel, leaving them standing there in an awkward silence. _

"_So where ya from, Castiel?"- Dean asked after he managed to overpower the music coming from a speaker behind the barrel he was sitting on. Castiel looked up from the ground, which he was examining for a while, and did that eye-smiling thing again. _

"_Boston. I'm from Boston."- he answered politely, looking into Dean's eyes; he noticed that they were the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen, something even the leaves on trees weren't worthy of. _

"_Well, Castiel from Boston, would you like to go on the ferris wheel with me?"- Dean asked, extending his hand so that the other boy could take it. He didn't, though, and it made Dean look up once more._

"_There's a lot of people here."- he commented, looking around worried.-"They might say things."_

"_Oh… So you're not?"_

"_Are you?"_

"_Obviously, or I wouldn't be askin' you on a date."- Dean chuckled shamelessly. _

"_Oh, so It's a date now, Is it?"- Castiel smiled. _

"_Only if you say 'yes'."- said Dean, and he was really worried that Castiel might decline and walk away. He didn't know why, maybe the guy was just too attractive to let go of, but there was something different there, something he hadn't felt before. Castiel stalled for a moment, pretending to think about the offer before looking back at Dean and smiling widely. _

"_Yes."- he answered and took Dean's hand, making him sigh in relief and pull them both towards the giant wheel up front. _

"_Um…"- Castiel stood in front of the seat the worker told them to sit on, looking at the machine with worry. He licked his lips and looked at Dean, and Dean noticed that he was… frightened. _

"_Don't tell me you've never been on one of these before."- he laughed and sat down, pulling Castiel along and placing him next to himself. Castiel gripped the hand-grip tightly and looked at Dean again._

"_I haven't had time to!"- he defended himself and released a screech of fear when the wheel started turning and they were brought up to the top. _

"_Just relax and look at something you're not scared of."- Dean said quietly and smiled when Castiel looked at him, not looking away until their seat was at the bottom again, getting raised for another circle. _

"_Can this thing break down?"- he said in a panicky tone, looking down and regretting it a moment later when he felt sick to his stomach. This was a bad idea, a really bad idea. _

_Just as Dean was about to make a joke and calm him down, all the lights went off and the wheel stopped turning just as their seat reached the top of it. Castiel released a quiet scream and gripped Dean's shoulder, and Dean swore it left a hand-print bruise. _

"_I guess it can."- he shrugged and looked around,-"The power's out. We might be here a while."_

"_What do you mean the power's out?!"- Castiel panicked, looking around as well.-"Well this is just great, I have to get up early tomorrow morning and my parents are going to be furious. This was a horrible idea, Dean. A horrible, horrible idea!"_

"_Cas."- Dean said, ignoring the panic in the other boy's voice. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Shut up and calm down."_

"_You're right. I mean, what's the worse that could happen?"- he chucked to himself, taking a deep breath and looking at Dean, smiling that expressionless smile again.-"Sorry for going crazy, I just… I'm busy and my parents are really strict."_

"_Nah, don't worry about it. The power should be back soon, they just have to turn the back-up generators on."- Dean said in a comforting tone, looking into Castiel's eyes, just then noticing how blue they were. He gasped quietly. _

"_What? What's wrong now?"- he panicked again and looked down at the crowd of people leaving the fair._

"_Nothing… You're just kinda really beautiful."- Dean blurted out, not aware of what he was saying until the words had already left his mouth. He coughed awkwardly and looked away. This was something new… He was shy. He felt shy around someone, and the feeling was pleasant, strangely enough. _

"_Oh please. You can't even see my face."- Castiel joked at his own expense. _

"_No, you are. I saw."- he chuckled. The power went back on and the crowd of people who hadn't yet left sheered as the wheel started turning again. They got off and sat on a bench further away from the music and where there were fewer people around. _

"_This was a shitty first date."- Castiel joked after they sat down, looking at his feet uncomfortably. Dean nodded and jumped up, extending his hand again and waiting for Castiel to take it. _

"_Come on."- he said and smiled. _

"_Where are we going now?"- Castiel rolled his eyes and reluctantly took Dean's hand when it became obvious that he wasn't going to answer. _

_They walked for a few minutes and ended up in an empty street. The shops on either side were closed and there was a crossroads up ahead. No cars or people were in sight, which wasn't odd for a small town like that one. _

"_What are we doing here?"- Castiel asked and hurried up to catch up to Dean ,who was rushing towards the crossroads, walking along the middle of the stranded street and walking backwards when he turned to face Castiel._

"_You need to be a little bit free for once, Cas."- he smiled at the face the other boy made at the comment. _

"_I am free."- he pouted and started walking faster. _

_Dean shook his head and stopped in the middle of the crossroads, looking down each street to make sure no cars were approaching. Then he laid down on that exact same spot and looked up at Castiel, who was shocked at the sight. _

"_What the hell are you doing, Dean?"- he asked in a bored tone,-"You're gonna get us run over."_

"_Oh, by all the cars passing by?"- Dean commented sarcastically and chucked at the flush going over Casitel's face.- "Come on, if you're so free, prove it."_

"_I don't need to prove anything to you."- he looked away shamefully. Truth is he was scared to lay down and let go for once. _

"_Then humor me and lay down. Come on, there's no cars around."- Dean said quietly and closed his eyes._

_Castiel sighed. _

"_Fine."- he said and laid down next to Dean, still not completely relaxed, but it was comfortable to lay there close to him. _

_They laid there in silence for a good couple of minutes, watching the lights change from green to yellow and from red to green. The street was empty except for the two boys laying in the middle of a crossroads._

"_What if a car comes?"- Castiel asked after a while of just laying there silently. _

"_We die."- Dean answered simply, like it was something common, people getting run over because they were resting in the middle of the street._

"_W-We die?"_

"_Yep. We die."_

"_If that happens I'm going to kick your ass in Heaven, just so you know."- Castiel joked. _

_They laughed, but the laughter was silenced when they heard the sound of a car siren honking nearby. Dean and Castiel looked up and saw a car speeding towards them, the driver yelling something. _

"_Shit!"- Dean laughed and pulled himself and Castiel up and onto the sidewalk. The car went by and they continued laughing._

"_This was fun!"- Castiel said, gasping for air between laughs. Dean couldn't help but stare because his smile was so beautiful, and his laugh was contagious. _

"_See, now you're free."- he smiled and Castiel smiled back. _

"_I suppose I am."- he said, not laughing anymore. His face looked soft and warm and good, and Dean felt a chill go down his spine when their eyes met._

_They looked at each other for a while before they both took a step forward at the same time, their faces only inches apart and moving in closer after every breath they took. _

"_It would be stupid of us to do this."- Castiel whispered, not taking his eyes off Dean's. _

"_Most definitely."- he nodded. _

"_We met a few hours ago, not even that long."- he continued,-"I don't even know your last name."_

"_Winchester."_

"_I don't even know your favourite colour."_

"_Blue, but not that crappy blue you use for paint-jobs. A sky-blue. Like on a sunny day when there's nos a single cloud in the sky."- Dean smiled. _

"_Green."_

"_What?"_

"_My favourite colour. It's green. Like your eyes."- Castiel looked at those eyes again, his own starting to glow as he did so. _

"_And now we know each other better."- said Dean, hoping the other boy would catch on to what he was trying to say. _

_He did because, just a moment later, their lips collided and their tongues twisted together. Dean pulled his hand though Castiel's messy hair and messed it up some more, taking in his sweet breath and warm hands on his own shoulders. His other hand remained on Castiel's shoulder throughout the kiss that lasted far longer than they had planned for it to. They finally pulled away and breathed in heavily, taking in breath at last before colliding again, each time more passionately and hungrily than the last._

_The two fell in love that night and they spent every waking moment together for the rest of that week._

_~x~_

"What happened after that week?"- the old man asked his friend, who was marking the page he had just finished reading.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow."- he smiled and closed the book, earning a pout from the other man.

"I think I've heard this story before some place."- the man said quietly, looking up at his friend who had stood up and looked out the window.

"Maybe we both have."- he nodded and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, gripping it slightly.


End file.
